‘Mahana Red Braeburn’ originated as a limb sport mutation on a ‘Braeburn’ (unpatented) apple tree in an established orchard at Nelson, New Zealand. ‘Mahana Red Braeburn’ was first asexually propagated by budding by the inventor in New Zealand, and later at East Wenatchee, Wash., USA, and has been shown to remain true to type over successive generations.